Peashooter/Gallery
This is the gallery page of the Peashooter. ''Plants vs. Zombies PeashooterPc.png|Suburban Almanac entry in the PC version MV1.jpg|Almanac entry in the iOS version Almanac HD.png|Almanac entry in the iPad version PeashooterOnlineAlmanac.png|Online Almanac entry (Note that it is called Pea Shooter) Peashooter.PNG|Peashooter seed packet PeashooterSeed.PNG|Peashooter seed packet in the iOS and Android versions Peashooter HD Seed.png|Peashooter seed packet in the iPad version PeaSeed.png|Peashooter seed packet in the DS version 1769829-plant peashooter thumb.png|HD Peashooter Imipea.png|Imitater Peashooter Cardboard Peashooter.jpg|Cardboard Peashooter Peashooterzengarden.PNG|A Peashooter in the Zen Garden DS peashooter.JPG|Peashooter in the DS version Pumped-Up Peashooter.gif|A Sprint Peashooter from Heat Wave (animated) PlantsVsZombies62.png|Three Peashooters on the ground before level 1-5 PlantsVsZombies3.png|Peashooters shooting PeashooterTrailer.png|A Peashooter in the trailer 1Peashooter.gif|An animated Peashooter Spirit Peashooter.png|Sprint Peashooter in Heat Wave PVZ1 Peashooter concept.png|Alpha concept art of the Peashooter (notice that there it does not have leaves behind its head) PeashooterLoadingScreen.PNG|Peashooter on the loading screen Pump-Peashooter.png|Peashooter in Pumpkin IPump-Peashooter.png|Peashooter in Imitater Pumpkin PeashooterAnimatedDS.gif|An animated Peashooter in the DS version PeashooterShootDS.gif|Peashooter shooting in the DS version Screenshot 2015-03-25 14.06.15.png|A lawn filled with Peashooters (hacking used) PeaShooter Head.png|Peashooter's head PeaShooter mouth.png|Peashooter's mouth PeaShooter sprout.png|The leaf on the back of Peashooter's head PeaShooter stalk bottom.png|Bottom of Peashooter's stem PeaShooter stalk top.png|The top of the aforementioned stem PeaShooter blink1.png|Peashooter's eyes (frame 1 of the blink) PeaShooter blink2.png|The second frame of the blink PeaShooter frontleaf.png|The leaves for the base; this is the pair that is "closest to the player." PeaShooter backleaf.png|The other two leaves, on the base behind the plant PeaShooter eyebrow.png|Eyebrows. Only for Repeater and Gatling Pea PeaShooter frontleaf lefttip.png|"Front leaf left tip" PeaShooter frontleaf righttip.png|"Front leaf Right Tip" PeaShooter Lips.png|Unknown sprite involving the mouth CrushedPeashooter.png|Crushed Peashooter ImitaterPeashooterSeedPacket.png|Imitater Peashooter seed packet (PC version) 1PumpkinImitPeashooter.png|Imitater Peashooter in a Pumpkin leftfacepshoot.png|A left-facing Peashooter in Zen Garden smallpeashooter.png|A small Peashooter in Zen Garden Mediumpeashoote.png|A medium-sized Peashooter in Zen Garden peashoter in a lilypad.png|A Peashooter on a Lily Pad PeashooterAssetsDS.png|Peashooter's DS assets PeaShootera.gif|Animated Peashooter Plants vs. Zombies 2 Peashooter Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry LoadingPeashooter.png|Peashooter on the old loading screen Peashooter HD.png|HD Peashooter PeaShooter Idle1.gif|Peashooter's idle animation (Click to animate) PeaShooter Spit.gif|Peashooter's spit animation (Click to animate) PvZ2 Peashooter.jpg|Peashooter's artwork SeedPacketPeashooter.jpg|Peashooter's seed packet Peashooter Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost Imitater Peashooter2.png|Imitater Peashooter PeashooterBoostedPacket.png|Peashooter's boosted seed packet Boosted Imitater Peashooter2.png|Boosted Imitater Peashooter Peashooter game.jpg|In-game Peashooter Franken Pea.png|Peashooter's 2013 Halloween costume Masked Pea.png|Peashooter's 2014 and 2015 Halloween costume Off the Green.png|Peashooter in the Off the Green achievement icon Frankensteinpeashooterartwork.jpg|Peashooter's 2013 Halloween costume's artwork Zompea.png|HD Peashooter's 2013 Halloween costume HDFrankenPea.png|Another HD Peashooter's 2013 Costume Peashooter Card.png|Its Endless Zone card (can only be given in the Chinese version, Arthur's Challenge, La Brainsa Tarpits and Highway to the Danger Room) Shoot!.jpg|Peashooter going to shoot a pea Yujjhkg.png|Peashooter fed with Plant Food Peashooter Reverse.jpg|Reverse Peashooter before Player's House - Day 3 Peashooter n power ti LE.jpeg|Peashooter on a Power Tile 1459238 461356537308350 1009250796 n.jpg|Peashooter in the credits PVZIAT Peashooter Watered.gif|Peashooter being watered in the Zen Garden (animated) Pea3d.png|3D Peashooter in trailer Peashooter-bwb.png|Peashooter on a Lily Pad in a Big Wave Beach promotional image Whoops.PNG|Peashooter using Plant Food while wearing 2014 Halloween costume (mask is still visible) Peashooter with close up.jpg|Three Peashooters with different mouths Valdayplants.png|Peashooter with a costume along with Tall-nut, Pepper-pult and Sunflower in the Valenbrainz trailer PD.jpg|A drawing of Peashooter in the Birthdayz 2014 trailer (it has its ''Plants vs. Zombies appearance) Frozen Peashooter.PNG|A frozen Peashooter PeashooterGoldTile.png|Peashooter on a Gold Tile Neon Mixtape Tour´s plants in Trailer.jpg|Peashooter in the Neon Mixtape Tour Side A trailer ATLASES PLANTPEASHOOTER 1536 00 PTX.png|Peashooter's sprites and assets in the game Pea 2.png|A pea Sbrw2.gif|Plant Food (animated) GrayPeashooter.jpg|A grayed-out Peashooter Primal Peashooter along with it's modern counterpart.jpeg|Peashooter with its primal counterpart Peashooter animated.gif|Idle (animated) Plantz-vs-Zombies-2-Valenbrainz-Day-752x485.jpg|Peashooter with its costume in the Valenbrainz 2016 trailer Mdp2pi.png|Peashooter in the Modern Day Part 2 promotional image Multiple Peashooters in a trailer.PNG|Multiple 3D Peashooters in a trailer Big Brainz Piñata Party ad.png|Peashooter in an advertisement for the Big Brainz Piñata Party event IMG_2375.png|Peashooter in the Power Plants promotional image Peahead_j.png|Concept art of Peashooter Screenshot (134).png|Peashooter on a Plant upgrade system advertisement powerplantsneedzu.PNG|Peashooter featured in an ad that ran in very late February and early March of 2017 hinting new features that were planned for 5.9, which also linked a survey Chinese version Peashooter Costume China.png|Peashooter's costume Big Peashooter Map.png|Peashooter on the Far Future map Peashooter Almanac China.png|Almanac entry LX82.jpg|Upgrade system Peashooter Puzzle Piece.png|Puzzle Piece NEWPeashooterPuzzlePiece.png|Puzzle Piece (v1.8.0+) Peashooter Costume Puzzle Piece.png|Costume Puzzle Piece Peashooter Level 2 upgrade.gif|Peashooter's level 2 upgrade (animated) Peashooter Costumed Plant Food.gif|Costumed Plant Food ability (animated) PeashooterSeedPacketPvZ2C.jpg|Peashooter Seed Packet (v1.8.0+) ''Plants vs. Zombies Online UJx8nNW.png|Peashooter sipping tea with some unknown mushroom PeashooterPacket.png|Peashooter seed packet PvZO Peashooter Costume.png|Costume PvZO Peashooter COtume1.png|Costume PvZO Peashooter Costume2.png|Costume PvZO Peashooter Costume4.png|Costume Others Plush.jpg|Peashooter plush toy with Wall-nut plush toy PeashooterPlush.png|New Peashooter plush (with pea) Peatempworker.PNG|Peashooter in Zombie Temp Worker - PopCap Olympics & Musical Chairs Peaplush.jpg|Two Peashooter plush toys 53437-Plants-vs-Zombies-Mystery-Series-1-Peashooter_medium.jpg|Peashooter's K'nex figure Peasketch.jpg|A Peashooter sketch PeashooterToy.jpg|Peashooter toy Xpvz-figurine-peashooterlawnornament-full.jpg.pagespeed.ic.tVAz8afOeM.jpg|Peashooter lawn ornament PeashooterVinyl.jpg|Peashooter POP! vinyl toy Pea statue.PNG|''Battlefield 4 Easter egg Peashootergetwellcard.jpg|A Peashooter card by concept artist Erin Middendorf PeashooterSlippers.jpg|Peashooter Slippers 1449746-plants01 thumb.jpg|Peashooter "seeds" Peashooter Cushion.jpg|Peashooter cushion Peashooterlbp3.png|A Peashooter Costume for LittleBigPlanet 3 Peashooter sims 3 supernatural.jpg|Peashooter in The Sims 3: Supernatural as part of the limited-edition Plants vs. Zombies content Great-plants-vs-zombies-toys-4-expressions-peashooter-group-plush-toys_TW23926_s.jpg|Several Peashooter toys ORNAMENTS-Plants-vs-Zombies-Peashooter.jpg|Another Peashooter toy PvZ2 PlantAPeashooter@3x.gif|Peashooter shooting a pea as an animated sticker in Plants vs. Zombies Stickers PVZ2 PlantAPeashooterCold@3x.png|Peashooter's Feastivus costume in Plants vs. Zombies Stickers PvZC P OMP@3x.png|Peashooter, along with the phrase "Oh. My. Pod!", as a sticker in Plants vs. Zombies Stickers Tải xuống.jpg|Peashooter blushing